Internado Inazuma
by ShionKishimoto13
Summary: ¡¿Que! ¡¿Un internado! Asi es, en al ciudad inazuma hay un nuevo internado, donde nuestos amigos asistiran. Pero ¿Que? ¿Este internado tambien es mixto? Exacto, igual asistiran chicas ¿Que ocurrira entre estos chicos? ¿Peleas? ¿Amorios? Todo y mucho mas ocurrira dentro del internado. Entren a averiguar [NO MAS OCS]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos y amigas...Si, vengo con un nuevo fic:3 este y los que tengo los actualizare a menudo:) los fines de semana quizas:3 En fin aqui les dejare algunas aclaraciones y una pequeña sinopsis y luego el prologo, espero les guste:**

***ACLARACIONES***

**-Ninguno de los chicos y chicas se conocen:3**

**-Se aceptaran ocs, tanto hombres, como mujeres, al final del prologo dejare la ficha.**

**-Todos tendran la misma edad y estaran cursando el ultimo año de preparatoria.**

***Sinopsis***

**¡¿Que?! ¡¿Un internado?! Asi es, en al ciudad inazuma hay un nuevo internado, donde nuestos amigos asistiran. Pero ¿Que? ¿Este internado tambien es mixto? Exacto, igual asistiran chicas ¿Que ocurrira entre estos chicos? ¿Peleas? ¿Amorios? Todo y mucho mas ocurrira dentro del internado**

**Bueno esto fue la sinopsis, ahora los dejare con el prologo, que les guste.**

* * *

><p>"Internado inazuma"<p>

Prologo

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un internado?!

¡Maldita sea! Ya se acabaran las malditas vacaciones, y comenzaran las jodidas clases. Soy Shion Kishimoto, tengo 18 años y este es mi último año de preparatoria, ya el próximo estaré entrando a la universidad, que nervios tengo. En fin, prosigo, este año comenzare todo en una nueva preparatoria, ya que la que asistía anteriormente fui expulsada, la razón: Una pelea con una de las niñas del colegio, además de otras cosas que hice durante el año. Durante los últimos cinco años he asistido a cinco escuelas diferentes y todo gracias a que soy una niña malcriada y rebelde. No se donde me enviara mi abuelo ahora, el dice que durante los últimos cinco años no he madurado nada, siempre me expulsan por las misma cosas y yo no aprendo. En fin lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es disfrutar de mis últimos días de vacaciones

.

.

.

.

.

~ Narración normal ~

Era día viernes, eran casi las diez de la noche, y Shion estaba viendo televisión. Ella es una chica poseedora de cabellos largos, los cuales le llegan a mediado de la cintura, son del color de las alas de un cuervo, negros, y por sus hombros caen dos mechones de color azul. Sus ojos son de un lindo color azul helado, y brillante que hace su mirada profunda e interesante, sus labios tienen un leve color rosado y sus mejillas están sonrosadas, su color de piel es morena.

En esos momentos estaba vacacionando en la casa de la playa junto a su abuelo. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que llego el abuelo de Shion.

—Querida Shion, tengo la nueva preparatoria donde iras a estudiar—Dijo el abuelo de la chica.

—Oh, que emoción—Dijo la chica con sarcasmo en cada palabra.

—Ten mira la hoja—Dijo el señor Kishimoto y le paso la hoja a su nieta para que lo leyera. Cuando Shion vio el maldito papel pego un grito—Querida no grites.

—¡Esta loco! ¡¿Me quiere joder o que?! ¿Un puto internado?—Gritaba enfurecida la morena, mientras rompía la hoja.

—Con la hoja de vida que tienes no quieren aceptarte en ninguna parte, y un internado es lo que necesitas, a ver si cambias un poquito, señorita—Decía el abuelo Kishimoto—Además no creo que sea tan malo, además este internado no es como otros, este es mixto, significa que no solo habrán mujeres, si no que igual hombres, así tu estadía no será tan aburrida.

—Igual estoy enojada…un internado nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza—Decía la chica con su cabeza apoyada en su mano—Bueno que le haremos, tendré que ir al jodido internado.

—No será tan terrible, después veras que será divertido—

—Eso espero—Dijo Shion y se paro para irse a su cuarto. Al llegar a su cuarto comienza a pensar y a pensar: "_Un internado…¿Por qué un internado?...Aish, por lo menos también hay chicos, espero sean guapos…y las chicas espero no sean fastidiosas…además solo será un año, luego a la universidad…Todavía no lo creo, iré a un puto internado"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien queridos lectores este fue el corto prologo xd espero les haya gustado, ahora les dejare la ficha de sus ocs:3<strong>

**FICHA OC:**

**-Nombre y apellido:**

**-Aspecto: (Detallado)**

**-Personalidad: (Detallado, nombrando debilidades y habilidades y su forma de actuar)**

**-Pareja: (Menos Fudo, Mido, Suzuno y Tachi)**

**-Gustos y disgutos:**

**-Extra:**

**-Historia: (Hablenme de su pasado, y de como es que llegaron al internado)**

**-Ropa (De verano, invierno, primavera, de gala, disfraz, traje de baño, y pijama)**

**Creo que esto seria todo, dejen comentarios y a sus ocs igual, hasta la proxima, adios, se despide Shion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente hermosa que lee este hermoso fic:3 Bueno les he traido la conti xd creo que me demore menos de lo que crei:) antes de empezar les dejare unas aclaraciones.**

***ACLARACIONES***

**-En este capitulo se hacen las presentaciones de algunos ocs, de a poco iran saliendo los demas.**

**-Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, ni los ocs, solo son de mi pertenencia Shion, Hiyori, Tsubomi, Yuuna, y Mako.**

**Bueno creo que eran las unicas aclaraciones:) ahora el capitulo**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

"Dando noticias"

-Mientras tanto en el orfanato-

Se encontraba una chica acostada en el piso con una revista sobre su cara. Esta chica de cabello rojizo, largo hasta la cintura, y esta algo alborotado, y lo tiene cortado en capas, tiene un flequillo que lo lleva hacia el lado derecho. Sus ojos son de un lindo color ámbar, y su piel es clara. Su estatura es mediana, esbelta, delgada y con curvas delicadas, su hombre es Nagumo Hiyori y es la hermana gemela de Haruya. Eran casi las once de la noche cuando llego Hitomiko quien reunió a Mido, Hiroto, Suzuno, Haruya, Hiyori, y a Mako en la sala principal, ya que debía decirles algo importante, una noticia.

—¿Qué pasa Hitomiko-san?—Pregunto Hiyori todavía acostada en el piso.

—Tengo que darles la noticia sobre su nuevo establecimiento—Contesto la mujer sacando un sobre del bolsillo y comenzó a abrirlo, mientras los chicos presentes miraban atentamente el sobre—El nuevo lugar donde estudiaran será…"El internado Inazuma"—Dicho esto todos quedaron sorprendidos y con la boca semiabierta, sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

—¿Un internado?—Dijeron todos al unísono y todavía sin poderlo creer.

—¿Por qué un internado Hitomiko-san?—Pregunto Sasaki Mako, una chica de cabellos rubios, los cuales son largos y llegan hasta su cadera, cortados en capas, ella lleva el flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo. Sus ojos son de un lindo rosa pastel, y su piel es como la nieve, es muy pálida; pero sus mejillas tienen un rasado natural. Las facciones de rostro son finas, también lleva puestos unos lentes de marco negro. Su cuerpo es delgado y de caderas anchas y su busto es un poco más grande de lo normal.

—Son indisciplinados, se escapan de clases y del colegio, sus notas son insuficientes, casi repiten el año, y muchas otras cosas—Hitomiko iba contando con los dedos las cosas—¿Quieren que nombre mas cosas?—Todos negaron—Bueno chicos eso era todo. Buenas noches, y disfruten de su ultima semana en el orfanato. Adiós—Hitomiko se retiro de la sala y cada uno de los chicos se fue a su respectiva habitación y comenzaron a pensar en el internado, todos habían escuchado sobre el pero nunca creyeron que irían ahí. Saben que es uno de los dos internados mixtos que hay en toda la región y que su director, más bien directora es una mujer joven y muy amable, pero desconocían su nombre…y eso era todo lo que sabían del dichoso internado.

.

.

.

.

.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Se encontraba una chica caminando por el parque. Era eso de las doce del dia y la chica decidió sentarse en una banca y un cachorro se le acerco y comenzó a hacerle cariño. Esta chica es de cuerpo esbelto y muy atlético, su figura parece la de una súper modelo y sus rasgos son muy finos y delicados. su piel es de un tono claro, poseedora de ojos rojos como la sangre y las pupilas de color negro. Su cabello es liso y le llega hasta las caderas, estos son de color negro como la noche y con mechones de color púrpura azulado por toda la cabeza, y su nombre era Andrea Aldena. La chica había salido a pasear un rato, ya que se aburría estando sola en casa, ya que sus padres adoptivos estaban en un viaje de negocios. En eso recibe una llamada, de su padre.

_-Inicio de la llamada-_

—_Hola hija ¿Cómo has estado?—_

—_Bien…algo aburrida, como siempre—_

—_Bueno pero que bueno de que estés bien…bueno yo solo te llamaba por un propósito—_

—_¿Cuál seria ese propósito?—_

—_Necesito que revises tu correo hay algo que envíe y necesito que veas, cuando lo veas me llamas—_

—_Esta bien, entonces adiós. Cuídate—_

—_Tu igual querida—_

_-Fin de la llamada-_

Andrea fue de inmediato a casa para revisar el correo, ¿Qué será lo que envío? Se preguntaba la chica, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo, pero por el tono en que lo dijo no será nada malo. En fin, Andrea llego a su casa y encendió la compu y se metió de inmediato en su correo. El dichoso correo tenia por nombre: "Tu nuevo instituto"…La chica pensó: "¿Para eso me hace prender la jodida compu? Mejor me lo hubiera dicho ahí en el momento"…Andrea abrió el correo, y lo primero que leyó fue: "Internado"…Si, ella iría a un internado, y ni mas ni menos que al internado Inazuma.

—Jodido padre, me lo hubiera dicho en el momento—Dijo la chica, mientras apagaba la compu—Que estupidez, como si fuera la primera vez que voy a un internado—Luego de eso se tiro en su cama y llamo a su padre y le dijo—Jodido internado—Luego corto de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

Por otros lados de la ciudad una chica corría sin parar esquivando todo lo que se le atravesaba, venia escapando de algo, o más bien alguien. Esta chica es de una estatura de 1,62 y de cuerpo delgado. Posee unos ojos de color negro y la base de las pupilas son de un azul marino, que simulan el mar por la noche. Su cabello es en forma de V , y es albino con mechones negros, esta chica se llamaba Kyoki Shi. La albina corría para salvar su vida, ya que se había puesto a pelear con un tipo que la insulto, y ella no lo dejo pasar, lo golpeo y le entraron ganas de torturarlo, pero no pudo, ya que el tipo se había enfurecido y comenzó a perseguirla. Shi ya no podía correr más y junto paso junto a un callejón, y el tipo no la vio entrar y siguió de largo. Shi estaba a salvo.

—Creí que no iba a dejar de correr nunca e iba a morir—Dijo la chica para si misma, estaba jadeando y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Luego que descanso un rato se devolvió a casa, al llegar se encontró con una nota que estaba encima de la mesa de centro, la cual decía:

"_Querida hija, hemos decidido que este año, tu ultimo año de instituto lo pases en un internado, creo que eso es todo mi pequeña, que tengas un buen día"_

—Menuda manera de decirme esto, esa mujer de mi madre es rara—Dijo la chica y rompió la nota en muchos pedazos—Un internado que aburrido.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dentro del internado Inazuma-

Por los pasillos del gran establecimiento caminaba una chica. Ella era muy linda, poseedora de cabellos cortos, un poco mas abajo de los hombros, puntas disparejas, y de un lindo color azul marino, tiene un flequillo que cae por el lado izquierdo, y tapa parcialmente su ojo. Sus ojos son de un bello y brillante color morado, los cuales resaltan su belleza, sus mejillas tiene un tono natural rosado, y su piel es blanquecina. Ella es de estatura pequeña 1,58, delgada y curvas delicadas, la pequeña chica se llamaba Tsubomi Azami.

Tsubomi buscaba la sala de la directora, quien tambien era su tía. Al encontrar la sala, entro con una cara de pocos amigos, estaba molesta con su tía, quien a su vez era su tutora, ya que su madre había muerto por cáncer hacia unos años, y su padre, pues a él nunca lo conoció. Volviendo al punto, la Tsubomi estaba enojada ya que su tía la había inscrito en el internado donde ella era la directora.

—¿Por qué carajos tenia que ser un internado?—Grito la Tsubomi, ella nunca había actuado así, pero en esos momentos estaba muy enojada.

—Azami-chan no me hables de esa manera, lo hice ya que me salía más fácil, además soy tu tutora—Dijo la mujer de unos 25 años, si era joven para ser directora, pero tenia experiencia. La mujer tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, era ondulado y del mismo color que Azami: Azul marino. Sus ojos eran negros como aceitunas, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo carmesí, mientras que su piel era clara. Su cuerpo es proporcionado y bien formado, el nombre de la directora era Tsubomi Inoue.

—Pero ¡Ni me consultaste!—Dijo enojada la chica.

—Pues ya lo hice y no se habla más del tema—Dijo la mujer.

—Pero…—Azami fue interrumpida.

—¡Nada de peros Tsubomi Azami!—Dijo Inoue con un tono pesado. Azami la miro frunciendo el seño, no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos buscando la salida—Estupida Inoue, estupido internado, estupido todo.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche se iba acercando, eran las ocho de la noche, y un chico caminaba como perdido por las calles de la ciudad, el estaba molesto, la decisión que había tomado su padre de mandarlo a un internado no le había gustado para nada. El chico se llamaba Yoshikawa Attakai, el chico es de baja estatura (como 1.57) y físico delgado, pero flexible, piel clara, tersa y aterciopelada, su cabello es negro, corto y liso, manteniendo rapadas las sienes y la nuca, sus ojos son medianos y finos de color negro que van escondidos tras unos lentes ovalados de armazón delgado, también negro, pestañas cortas, pero enchinadas naturalmente.

—Me iré internado…¡Bah! Menuda estupidez—Dijo el chico que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y pateaba una roca—Todo por…esa mujer…no se que le vio, no debió de haberse vuelto a casar…esa mujer me desprecia—En eso golpea fuertemente la piedra que sale disparada hacia arriba cayendo en la cabeza de una chica, que era ni mas ni menos que Sasaki Mako.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió—Dijo la chica tocando donde la piedra había caído, Attakai siguió su camino y eso le molesto a Mako, ya que ni si quiera le pregunto si estaba bien o disculpas—¡Oye idiota que te ocurre!—Mako tomo del brazo al chico y este se volteo.

—Pues me voy a mi casa—Contesto el chico.

—Muy gracioso…eres un mal educado, ¿Nunca te enseñaron a pedir disculpas?—Pregunto la rubia enojada.

—Oye, mejor ándate, no fastidies—Dijo Attakai.

—Discúlpate primero—Dijo Mako cruzada de brazos.

—Ya, disculpa niña que no conozco…¿Feliz?—Dijo el chico y Mako no respondió solo lo quedo mirando frunciendo el seño y Attakai se fue.

—Que tipo mas pesado por kami—Se dijo la rubia y siguió su camino.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto frente al internado, había una chica mirándolo atentamente. Aquella chica de estatura promedio, con un cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura menuda, pecho redondo y firme, los hombros pequeños y delicados y la cintura estrecha en conjunto con las anchas caderas, de rasgos aristócratas, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y rosada, una piel tersa y pálida, extravagante cabello rosado chicle como una un algodón de azúcar, cayendo en cascada liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo de dicho lado junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la delicada clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro, posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color semejante al del firmamento iluminados con una singular mirada soñadora y llena de misterios, la cual, al cambio de perspectiva se llena de luz; como si el universo o la misma galaxia se encontrara enjaulada en estos, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas, curvas y azabaches, manos delicadas con dedos largos y delgados de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo natural, finalmente, labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre, esta bella chica tenia por nombre Fujiwara Nanami.

—Aquí será donde estudiare—Dijo la chica casi susurrando mientras miraba el edificio—Será interesante, presiento que lo será—Ella sonrío y luego prosiguió con su camino con su lento y perfecto andar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui llego el capi, lamento si quedo muy corto xd pero ahi esta:3 <strong>

**¿les gusto? ¿quieren mas? ¿que pasara ahora? (alguna idea) ¿Mako y Attakai volveran a pelear?**

**Creo que eso es todo...**

**PD: Gracias a todos los que mandaron sus ocs:) me alegro de que quisieran participar de este fic y ahora esperare sus comentarios.**

**PD 2: Los invito a leer mir otros fic, solo si quieren, estan bien buenos si xd**

**Que esten bien, los quiero a todos, saludos, y nos leemos en otra ocasion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola queridos lectores he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**PD: Agradesco a todos los que han comentado, eso me anima mucho para seguir con el fic:3**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<p>

"Primer dia de clases...y algunos incidentes"

.

.

.

.

.

-Lunes, primer día de clases-

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y Shion todavía dormía. De pronto suena su alarma, la pelinegra adormilada la apaga, se estira y bosteza.

—No quiero ir al internado—Se quejo la chica mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha. Después de unos 15 minutos salio cubierta con una toalla del baño y comenzó a secarse para luego vestirse. Al estar lista se miro al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en su pieza y comenzó a peinar su hermoso y sedoso cabello negro. Luego bajo a tomar desayuno con su abuelo, no dijo ninguna palabra, ni saludo, ella todavía estaba algo molesta por lo del internado pero tarde o temprano debía de acostumbrarse y tener en cuenta que era su realidad.

Ya eran las siete y media cuando se fue al internado. Su abuelo la fue a dejar en la limosina que tenía. Al llegar Shion baja su maleta y dijo:

—Adiós abuelo—Dijo la chica seriamente.

—Cuídate querida—Respondió el.

—Tu igual, ahora me voy—Shion se puso a caminar directo por la entrada, pero…¿Dónde debía ir?

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado del instituto una chica caminaba muy perdida, no sabia donde ir, se estaba desesperando, habían demasiadas salas y no sabia donde entrar. En eso que abría y cerraba puertas, la chica choca contra un chico haciendo que ambos cayeran. El chico no era ni nada menos que Seiya Tobitaka.

—Eso dolió—Dijo el chico parándose del piso.

—Eres un torpe—Dijo la chica de nombre Fuchika Mikury. Tobitaka le lanzo una mirada seria y asesina que estremeció a Mikury.

—Oye tu eres la despistada que choco contra mi—Dijo Tobitaka.

—Yo solo estoy buscando la sala donde se reúnen todos los alumnos—Dijo la chica mirando con el seño fruncido al chico con sus llamativos ojos, ósea solo mostraba su ojo derecho, el cual era de color morado y el izquierdo; el cual lo tapaba con un mechón de pelo, era de color amarillo.

—Pues si buscas eso, están al final del pasillo, ahora deja de fastidiar por favor—Dijo Seiya y siguió su camino sin ni siquiera ayudar a la chica que todavía estaba en el suelo.

—Pero que tipo, ni me ayudo a pararme—Dijo la chica enojada y se fue donde le indico el chico grosero.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion todavía no encontraba el lugar donde estaban todos los alumnos, estaba completamente perdida, en eso se topa con una chica que estaba en las mismas.

—Hola, ¿Tu igual estas perdida?—Pregunto Shion

—Si, hace un buen rato estoy buscando el auditorio, ahí es donde debemos ir—Respondió la chica con una linda sonrisa.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?—Dijo Shion—Yo soy Kishimoto Shion.

—Yo soy Rocio Darkbloom, un gusto Shion-chan—Respondió Rocío. En eso una chica se les acerco, ella también estaba perdida.

—Disculpen chicas, el auditorio ¿Dónde esta?—Pregunto la joven jugando con su cabello el cual era de color rojo.

—Nosotras igual estamos buscando el auditorio—Dijo Rocío—Por cierto me llamo Rocio Darkbloom.

—Y yo soy Kishimoto Shion, ¿Tu eres?—

—Soy Brittany Thiers—Contesto la pelirroja—Entonces ¿Busquemos el auditorio?—Y eso hicieron las chicas siguieron buscando el auditorio mientras conversaban amistosamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el auditorio se encontraba una chica en una esquina leyendo un libro, estaba muy concentrada leyendo, y no prestaba atención en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Hacen mucho ruido—Dijo la chica en voz baja sin despegar la vista de su libro. Por otro lado Endo y sus amigos estaban hablando de…pues…de cualquier cosa.

—La otra vez iba caminando en la noche y un chico me tiro una roca en la cabeza, era un tipo bastante pesado—Dijo Mako, contando cuando se habia encontrado con Attakai.

—Debes de haber reaccionado alterada—Dijo Atsuya imaginándose la escena.

—Si pero el tipo como que me ignoraba—Dijo la chica—Eso me enojo mucho.

—¿Saben a que hora comienza la inauguración?—Pregunto Kido.

—Pues no, pero la directora se ha demorado demasiado—Respondió Genda.

—Mira esa chica—Dijo Haruya apuntando a la chica con el libro—¿Quién lee un libro en estos momentos?—Dijo el chico bufándose de ella. Todos miraron a la chica y en eso Endo se acerca.

—¿Qué ira a hacer ahora Endo?—Dijo Goenji. Endo se acerco la chica animadamente y la saludo.

—Hola, Soy Mamoru Endo—Dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa esperando respuesta de la chica, pero no hubo ninguna, la chica siguió leyendo, ni miro al chico—¿Cómo te llamas?—Pasaron algunos minutos y la chica lo miro y suspiro.

—Burizo Middonaito—Respondió fríamente la chica mirando a Endo con sus ojos grises y sin brillo, luego siguió leyendo.

—¿No quieres venir con nosotros?—Pregunto Endo.

—No gracias—Dijo Middonaito. Endo se rindio y se alejo de la chica.

—Es una chica muy fria—Dijo Endo volteandose a mirar a Burizo

—¿Qué te dijo?—Pregunto Kazemaru.

—Me dijo solo cuatro cosas en todo lo que le hable: Burizo Middonaito y No gracias, solo eso dijo—

—Con que se llama Burizo Middonaito—Dijo Haruya—La chica libro.

—No le digas asi Nagumo—Dijo Suzuno—A ti no te gusta que te digan el cabeza de tulipán, así que no le pongas sobrenombres.

—ja, ja, muy chistoso Fuusuke—Dijo Nagumo.

—Ya escuchaste cabeza de Tulipan—Dijo su hermana molestándolo.

—Tu te callas Hiyori—Dijo Nagumo lanzando una mirada asesina. En eso que Hiyori y Nagumo peleaban, la directora apareció en el escenario, los callo a todos y comenzó a dar un discurso.

—"Bueno queridos alumnos quiero darles la bienvenida a este internado, y a desearles que su estadía aquí sea de lo mejor—Decia Inoue—Yo soy su directora, mi nombre es Tsubomi Inoue y cualquier pregunta o duda pude preguntarme a mi, yo estaré para servirles en ese sentido. También estarán los profesores para ayudarles y mis dos ayudantes aquí a mi lado: Tsubomi Azami y Yamamoto Ami les asignaran sus habitaciones. Lo siguiente que are será elegir el consejo estudiantil, eso lo veremos luego, pero igual ténganlo en mente. Bueno creo que esto es todo por el momento, ahora mis dos ayudantes les asignaran sus habitaciones. Disfruten de su primer día en el instituto"—Dicho esto Inoue salio del auditorio y Azami e Ami tomaron los micrófonos y dieron instrucciones.

—Bueno necesito que hagan cuando escuchen su nombre se acerquen donde nosotras aquí les diremos donde deben de ir—Dijo Azami.

—Luego de saber su cuarto pueden retirarse e ir allá-Dijo Ami. Y así fueron nombrando a los chicos uno por uno.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba Kurasaki Natsumi hasta las habitaciones, caminaba a paso rápido, quería llegar rápido a su pieza para tirarse en su cama y descansar. La chica destacaba por su cabellera roja que se movía de lado a lado al caminar. Natsumi llego a su cuarto, abrió la puerta encontrándose con una linda pieza, bastante amplia. La chica se acerco a una de las camas y se tumbo en ella.

—Ah, mi nuevo hogar—Suspiro la chica y rodo en la cama—Me pregunto ¿Quiénes seran mis compañeras de cuarto?—De pronto tocaron la puerta—Pase—La puerta se abrio entrando una chica de brillantes y llamativos ojos rojos.

—Hola, soy tu compañera de cuarto, Kisaragi Yuuna—Dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Un gusto, yo soy Kurasaki Natsumi—Respondió la de cabello rojo, Yuuna camino hasta las camas y Eligio la de ella.

—¿Qué te trajo hasta este internado?—Pregunto Kisaragi.

—Pues lo diré en simples palabras, soy una rebelde sin causa, esa es la razon de por la cual estoy aquí—Contesto la Kurasaki—Y tu ¿Por qué estas aquí?

—Nada en especial, me escape de casa, y tenia que tener un lugar donde vivir y estudiar y pues elegí este internado—Respondió Kisaragi jugando con su largo cabello verde agua. De pronto la puerta se abrió entrando Shion, Mako y Elizabeth Dubois.

—Hola queridas compañeras de cuarto—Dijo Shion animadamente—Soy Kishimoto Shion, espero que nos llevemos bien chicas. Las demás chicas también se presentaron y comenzaron a conversar animadamente conociéndose cada vez más.

—Luego tendremos toda la noche para seguir conversando chicas, yo debo irme, iré a recorrer este lugar—Dijo Elizabeth y salio de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

Elizabeth comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del enorme establecimiento, paso por el baño de chicas, la cancha, el gimnasio, las áreas verdes y muchos otros lugares. Cuando iba de vuelta a su cuarto entro al baño chicas, estaba a punto de irse y un chico de cabello azul entra corriendo y hizo que ambos entraran en un baño y la acorralo. Elizabeth estaba confundida y muy sonrosada.

—¿Q-Que e-estas haciendo?—Dijo Tartamudeando la chica de cabellos rubios.

—Shh, quédate callada—Dijo el chico que resulto ser Kazemaru.

—Pero…—Lizzy no acabo la frase por que Kazemaru le tapo la boca.

—Si hablas me encontraran y moriré, y solo es el primer día de clases no debo de meterme en problemas—Dijo el chico y suspiro—Ah, eso solo me pasa por molestar a Fudo. Lizzy miraba a Kazemaru con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Kazemaru la mira a sus ojos—Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?

—E-Elizabeth Dubois—Respondió ella.

—Eres muy linda, me gustaron tus ojos—Dijo el chico haciendo sonroja a full a la rubia—Creo que ya se fueron, adiós Elizabeth Dubois—Kazemaru salio del baño de mujeres y Lizzy quedo confundida y con un sonrojo muy notorio. Después de que volvió en si se fue a su cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Fudo estaba buscando a Kazemaru para golpearlo hasta que no pueda más. El idiota de Kazemaru lo estaba molestando por un comentario que había hecho una chica sobre Fudo, el cual había sido bastante chistoso y Kazemaru comenzó a molestarlo.

—El idiota de Kazemaru me las va a pagar—Dijo Fudo tronando los dedos. El del mohicano iba caminando por el tercer piso, en eso ve a Kazemaru y comenzó a correr pero algo paso antes de eso…pum caída…Shion quien entro por uno de los pasillos choco con Fudo, y ambos cayeron quedando en una posición nada de cómoda, Fudo estaba sobre ella y aparte su mano izquierda estaba sobre uno de sus pechos. Shion le lanzo una mirada asesina y le dio una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara.

—Pervertido—Dijo la chica frunciendo el seño y Fudo confundido la miro con la boca abierta. Shion se coloco de pie y se fue del lugar, mientras que Fudo la miraba con su mano en donde le habían dado la cachetada, la quedo mirando hasta que desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Luego de aquel incidente se devolvió a su cuarto y no siguió persiguiendo a Kazemaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que Shion entro al cuarto y dio un portazo muy fuerte asustando a las chicas que estaban adentro. Shion tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

—Algo paso aquí—Dijo Yuuna.

—Shion ¿Algo que contarnos?—Pregunto Natsumi.

—¡UN TIPO ME CHOCO Y ME TOCO UN PECHO!—Grito la chica y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Todas las chicas se miraron entre si con confusión. De pronto entro Lizzy con la cara roja como un tomate.

—¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?—Pregunto Mako y Lizzy comenzó a tartamudear las chicas no entendían nada de nada, después de unos minutos lograr entender el incidente del baño.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAA! Este fue el capitulo 2, espero que le haya gustado, a mi me parecio muy divertido...de a poco han ido saliendo los ocs:3 espero que les guste como los he presentado<strong>

**¿Que les parecio el capi? ¿les ha gustado como han ido saliendo los ocs? ¿Shion le pegara a Fudo de nuevo? ¿Lizzy es suertuda por que Kazemaru la elogio? **

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, adios, los quiero y cuidense.**

**PD: Me faltan algunos ocs que aparescan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, lamento la demora u.u Al fin sali de clases y podre actualizar mas seguido solo si mi imaginacion no me falla:3 **

**PD: Gracias a todos los comentarios y a los que leen esta historia.**

* * *

><p>-<em>En el capítulo anterior-<em>

_Mientras que Shion entro al cuarto y dio un portazo muy fuerte asustando a las chicas que estaban adentro. Shion tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro._

—_Algo paso aquí—Dijo Yuuna._

—_Shion ¿Algo que contarnos?—Pregunto Natsumi._

—_¡UN TIPO ME CHOCO Y ME TOCO UN PECHO!—Grito la chica y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Todas las chicas se miraron entre sí con confusión. De pronto entro Lizzy con la cara roja como un tomate._

—_¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?—Pregunto Mako y Lizzy comenzó a tartamudear las chicas no entendían nada de nada, después de unos minutos lograr entender el incidente del baño._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuación…_

Capítulo 3:

"Tarde libre"

Fudo llego hasta su cuarto, el cual lo compartía con Kazemaru, Demonio Strada, Attakai y Ryuuji. El del mohicano entro con una cara si expresiones, eso preocupo a sus amigos.

—Fudo ¿Qué te ocurre?—Pregunto Ryuuji.

—Nada—Respondió el chico sin expresión alguna mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama con la mirada perdida.

—¿Seguro? Por que Kazemaru esta aquí y el Fudo que conocemos en este momento lo estaría persiguiendo—Dijo Strada.

—Hice algo que no creí que haría un primer día de clases y a alguien que ni conozco—Respondió Fudo.

—Ya ¿Qué hiciste?—Pregunto Kazemaru.

—Le toque un pecho a una chica—Respondió Fudo con la mirada perdida todavía. Los chicos se comenzaron a reír—Oigan no se rían, no es divertido ¡Me golpeo y me dolió!

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito?—Pregunto Attakai.

—No—Respondió el chico.

—Entonces cálmate, solo fue una casualidad—Dijo el chico.

—¿Y como paso?—Pregunto Mido.

—Pues...Estaba persiguiendo a Kazamaru y tropece con ella…¡Todo fue por tu culpa Ichirouta!—Dijo enojado Fudo—Ahora cada vez que vea a esa chica me acordare de lo que hice.

.

.

.

.

.

Emily Rousseau paseaba por los alrededores de la cancha donde había algunas áreas verdes, y en la cancha jugaban algunos chicos al futbol. La chica se sentó cerca de donde estaban jugando y comenzó a observar las jugadas de los chicos. Mientras los observaba comenzó a jugar con su rubio cabello, ponía un mechón de pelo en su dedo y comenzaba a enrollarlo. De pronto Goenji pateo el balón que iba en dirección a Emily, ella no se percato del balón y le llego en plena cara; de lleno. Emily se paro, tomo el balón y con una vena en la sien bajo donde estaban jugando.

—Goenji prepárate para un sermón—Dijo Haruya burlándose.

—Cállate Nagumo—Dijo Goenji enojado. La chica llego con el balón en mano, con el seño fruncido y se paro frente a Shuuya, lo miro amenazante con sus llamativos ojos. La chica quedo muy cerca de Shuuya, como ella era más baja tenia que levantar un poco la vista, eso hacia que se viera muy tierna desde el punto de vista de Goenji. Emily agarro el balón y con todas sus fuerzas se la tiro al chico y comenzó a sermonearle.

—Eres un idiota, puedes ser más cuidadoso con ese balón, podrías haberme roto la nariz, por suerte no me paso nada malo, descuidado…—Y así siguió Emily por un buen rato, pero Goenji como que la bloqueaba, no escucho absolutamente nada, solo estaba mirando los ojos de la chica que eran muy lindo y le llamaron la atención, eran grandes y brillantes, que a pesar de no ser del mismo color seguían siendo bellos; su ojo izquierdo era de tono azulado y su ojo derecho era rojo, ambos eran dos bellas joyas que poseían un brillo de orgullo y frialdad—¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando?—Goenji no respondió ya que no estaba escuchando—Con que no me escuchas…Eres un mal educado—En eso la chica le pega una cachetada, Goenji reacciono y se coloco su mano donde lo habían golpeado—Eres un idiota—Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica y luego se retiro, todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que había ocurrido: "Una chica golpeo al gran Shuuya Goenji"

—Estupida chica—Dijo Goenji

—Oigan chicos mejor regresemos a jugar—Dijo Endo.

—No Endo, yo no seguiré jugando por hoy día—Dijo Goenji y se fue a su cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos una chica jugaba con un gatito debajo de un árbol. La chica sonreía mientras le hacia cariño al gatito. De pronto un chico de cabello rojo y piel pálida que pasaba por ahí se acerco a la chica, su nombre era Kiyama Hiroto. El chico se sentó junto a Kote. Si, ese era el nombre de la chica.

—¿Te gustan los gatitos?—Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—No solo los gatos, los animales en general—Respondió al chica.

—¿Y como te llamas?—Pregunto Hiroto.

—Soy Kote Demiketsu, ¿Y tu?—

—Soy Kiyama Hiroto, un gusto—Sonrío el pelirrojo.

—Eres con el que primero hablo—Dijo la chica.

—¿En todo el día?—Pregunto el.

—Sip, todavía ni voy a mi cuarto, no se quienes son mis compañeras de cuarto—

—Y ¿Por qué no vas?—

—Es que me encontré con este amiguito y me coloque a jugar con el—Dijo Kote acariciando al minino—Pero creo que ahora iré. Un gusto Kiyama-kun, nos vemos luego.

—No me llames así, solo dime Hiroto—

—Bueno…Hiroto-kun—Kote luego se retira y va en busca de su cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

Nanami se encontraba en uno de los árboles más altos del internado. La chica trepo el árbol posándose en una de las más altas ramas. Ella observaba todo el paisaje atentamente fijándose minuciosamente en lo que hacían los chicos que estaban a los alrededores del aquel árbol. De pronto un chico desde abajo grita.

—¡Oye, tu, ten cuidado te puedes caer!—Dijo el chico que resulto ser Atsuya Fubuki.

—¿Ah?—Dijo Nanami mirando hacia abajo y viendo quien le había hablado—¡Que dices, siempre hago lo mismo y nunca me he caído!

—Pero podrías caerte ahora—Dijo el chico.

—Claro que no—Dijo ella

—No lo sabes, ni que fueras adivina—Dijo Atsuya.

—Tsk…que no me caeré—Dijo Fujiwara y de pronto hace un mal movimiento y se resbala y cae, pero Atsuya la atrapa en sus brazos.

—No que no te caerías—

—¡Yah! Tenias razón—Dijo la chica—Gracias por salvarme.

—No es nada—Dijo el chico.

—Ahora… ¿Podrías bajarme?—Pregunto Nanami ya que todavía estaba en brazos del chico.

—Oh, si claro—La bajo, esta se arreglo la falda y estrecho su mano.

—Fujiwara Nanami es mi nombre—Dijo la chica y Atsuya también estrecho su mano.

—Un gusto, Fubuki Atsuya—Dijo el chico.

—Bueno yo debo retirarme—Dijo Nanami, se despidió del chico y se fue, Atsuya hizo lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de una hora Shion salio lista del baño, se había relajado mucho pero de su cabeza todavía no salía esa imagen de aquel chico tocándole un pecho. La de mechas azules tenía muchísima hambre así que iría a buscar algo a la cafetería.

—¿Alguien quiere algo de comer?—Pregunto la chica.

—Yo—Dijo Mako alzando su mano.

—Yo igual—Dijo Lizzy.

—Vamos entonces—Dijo Shion. Así las tres chicas se dirigieron hasta la cafetería donde había algunos alumnos presentes y entre ellos estaba Fudo, quien le había tocado el pecho a Shion; también estaba Kazemaru quien dijo tartamudeando a Lizzy; Por ultimo estaba Attakai quien le había tirado la piedra en la cabeza a Mako.

—"_Hay este tipo de nuevo, el grosero que me tiro una piedra…creí que nunca mas lo volvería a ver…¿Hice algo malo? Maldito karma"_—Pensó la rubia de lentes mientras apretaba el puño.

—"_No de nuevo…encontrármelo dos veces en un día, es desesperante verlo, me dan ganas de gritarle: ¡pervertido! Pero no lo Hare, podrían sancionarme"_—Pensó Shion tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el chico.

—"_El chico del baño, el que me elogio, hay que nervios, ojala que no me vea…Hay trágame tierra"_—Pensaba Lizzy mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

—Chicas quiero irme de aquí—Dijo Shion.

—Yo igual—Dijeron Lizzy y Mako.

—Esta el chico ese que me toco aquí—Dijo Shion apuntando su pecho.

—Y ese chico de cabello azul entro al baño de mujeres y me acorralo…y hay es una larga historia—Dijo Lizzy.

—Yo tengo hambre… no me ire sin ir por algo de comida, aun que este ese chico que me tiro una piedra en la cabeza, mientras no me den ganas de pelear, todo esta bien—Dijo Mako acercándose al mostrador para pedir un pan y una caja de jugo. Mientras tanto en una mesa cerca del mostrador estaban sentados Fudo, Kazemaru, Attakai y Midorikawa.

—Oh, aquella chica es la que me pille en el baño, es muy linda—Dijo Kazemaru y todos le miraron con cara de: ¿Qué esta hablando?

—¿El baño?—Preguntaron todos.

—Es una larga historia que contare luego, ahora iré a saludarla—Dijo el de cabello azul. El ichirouta se acerco a rubia y le toco el hombro esta se dio la vuelta exaltada y se sonrojo de inmediato—Hola Elizabeth, que bueno es volver a verte.

—A-a…S-si…Hola…¿Cómo es que te llamas?—Pregunto la chica.

—Oh es verdad nunca te dije mi nombre, soy Ichirouta Kazemaru—Dijo el chico—¿Ella son tus amigas?—En ese momento Mako y Shion se voltean.

—Si, somos sus amigas—Respondió Mako. Desde la mesa Attakai y Fudo abren los ojos como platos.

—"_Hay no es ella"_—Ambos chicos pensaron en lo mismo.

—Yo soy Kishimoto Shion, un gusto Ichirouta-kun—Dijo la de mechas azules.

—Y yo soy Sasaki Mako—Dijo la de lentes.

—"_Con que Kishimoto Shion"_—Pensó Fudo.

—"_La chica de aquella vez resulto que se llamaba Sasaki Mako"_—Pensó Attakai.

—Un gusto chicas—Dijo el chico sonriendo—Oigan ¿les gustaría acompañarnos en aquella mesa?—Kazemaru a punto a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y a las dos chicas casi se les cae la boca.

—No, no, gracias de todos modos—Dijo Shion exaltada.

—Si, ella tiene razón, además debemos llevarle esto a otra amiga que se quedo en el cuarto—Dijo Mako.

—Si, si, eso es—Dijo Shion y en un parpadeo ya habían salido del lugar.

—Okei, eso fue extraño—Dijo Kazemaru y volvió a su puesto.

—Qué bueno que esas chicas no vinieron—Dijo Fudo.

—Si, hubieran sido un verdadero problema—Dijo Attakai.

—¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes dos, son gays o que?—Dijo Midorikawa.

—¡NO ES ESO!—Dijeron ambos chicos.

—Es que esa chica que se llamaba Shion fue a quien le toque…el pecho—Dijo Fudo avergonzado.

—Y aquella que decía llamarse Mako la provoque la otra vez lanzándole una piedra en la cabeza—Dijo Attakai.

—Por eso fue que salieron corriendo—Dijo Kazemaru—Tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar.

Y así pasó el día. El primer dia de clases la directora lo había dado para que descansaran y se organizaran en su nueva habitación, también para compartir con sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada, hasta aqui llego el tercer capitulo, ya en el siguiente comenzaran con sus clases y veremos las relaciones entre los chicos y chicas<strong>

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿La chicas deberian haberse quedado? ¿Que creen que hubiera pasado si se hubieran quedado? ¿A quien le gustan los animales? (Yo los adoro sobretodo a los perritos, son mi debilidad*-*)**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero haya sido de su agradado el capi, no olviden de comentar**

**PD: Tratare de actualizar los otros fics que tengo y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa lindos lectores, he traido la conti! lamento no haber actualizado hace un rato;-; soy una mala escritora u.u lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooooo, GOMENASAIIIII! Tambien Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo atrasado u.u que les vaya muy bien en este año 2015 :D**

**PD: Gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden dejar comentarios en este capitulo!**

**PD2: Este capitulo se dividira lo mas probable que en tres partes y se tratara sobre el primer dia de clases, pero clases, clases, con materia y todas esas cosas xdddd bueno eso:3**

* * *

><p><em>-En el capitulo anterior-<em>

—_Un gusto chicas—Dijo el chico sonriendo—Oigan ¿les gustaría acompañarnos en aquella mesa?—Kazemaru a punto a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y a las dos chicas casi se les cae la boca._

—_No, no, gracias de todos modos—Dijo Shion exaltada._

—_Si, ella tiene razón, además debemos llevarle esto a otra amiga que se quedó en el cuarto—Dijo Mako._

—_Si, si, eso es—Dijo Shion y en un parpadeo ya habían salido del lugar._

—_Okei, eso fue extraño—Dijo Kazemaru y volvió a su puesto._

—_Qué bueno que esas chicas no vinieron—Dijo Fudo._

—_Si, hubieran sido un verdadero problema—Dijo Attakai._

—_¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes dos, son gays o qué?—Dijo Midorikawa._

—_¡NO ES ESO!—Dijeron ambos chicos._

—_Es que esa chica que se llamaba Shion fue a quien le toque…el pecho—Dijo Fudo avergonzado._

—_Y aquella que decía llamarse Mako la provoque la otra vez lanzándole una piedra en la cabeza—Dijo Attakai._

—_Por eso fue que salieron corriendo—Dijo Kazemaru—Tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuación…_

Capítulo 4:

Ya comienzan las clases...y ¿Mas peleas? Parte 1

.

.

.

.

.

Shion y Mako llegaron jadeando hasta su cuarto, entraron y se tiraron en sus camas. Yuuna y Natsumi miraron a las cansadas chicas y se miraron.

—¿Qué ocurrio?—Pregunto Natsumi.

—Oh, larga historia—Dijo Lizzy.

—Cuenten, tenemos harto tiempo—Dijo Yuuna. Y las chicas comenzaron a contar lo sucedido.

—…Y eso fue lo que ocurrió—Dijo Mako.

—Por kami chicas que me hacen reír—Dijo Natsumi riéndose.

—Mejor que no nos quedamos, estoy segura de que hubiera habido una pelea—Dijo Shion en un suspiro.

—Opino lo mismo, Shion-chan—Dijo Mako tomando el jugo que había comprado.

.

.

.

.

.

Por los pasillos del internado paseaban Andrea, Mikury, Shi, y Kote. Las chicas conversaban de sus vacaciones, y otros temas para conocerse mejor, en eso iban dando la vuelta por el pasillo, y Kyoki se tropieza con un chico que caminaba junto a sus amigos, tropezó con nada menos que con Shirou Fubuki.

—¡Yah, que dolor!—Dijo Shi en el piso quejándose por la caída.

—Lo siento mucho—Dijo Fubuki ayudando a la chica.

—Gracias—Dijo ella indiferentemente.

—¿Estas bien?—La chica asintió—Que bueno—El chico sonrió, y Kyoki se sonrojo levemente.

—Podrías ser más cuidadoso, podrías causar un grave accidente—Dijo la chica desviando la mirada para que nadie notara aquel sonrojo.

—Hai, lo tendré—Dijo el albino.

—Tú igual tienes algo de culpa—Dijo Tobitaka.

—Y yo no he pedido tu opinión—Dijo Shi.

—Kyoki-kun no le hagas caso ese chico es un mal educado—Dijo Mikury sacándole la lengua a Tobitaka.

—Chicas mejor vamos a otra parte o aquí correrá sangre—Dijo Kote, ya que Mikury y Tobitaka lanzaban chispas por los ojos.

—Vamos Mikury-chan no es hora de pelear—Dijo Andrea llevándose a rastras a la nombrada.

—Eres un fastidio—Dijo Mikury mirando con el seño fruncido a Tobitaka.

—Y tú eres una pequeña idiota—Dijo el chico casi ignorándola.

—Tienes la suerte de que me están arrastrando o te habría golpeado—

—Dejen de pelear parecen una pareja—Dijo Hiroto.

—¡NOOO!—Gritaron ambos chicos.

—Eso sería una estupidez—Dijo la chica.

—Hiroto no digas babosadas, ni de broma—Dijo Tobitaka.

—Ya vámonos—Dijo Kote y las chicas se retiraron.

—Que complicadas son las mujeres—Dijo Tobitaka.

—Por mas cierto que sea, sin ellas no viviríamos—Dijo Kido.

—Kido tiene razón, nosotros existimos gracias a una mujer que nos dio la vida—Dijo Hiroto.

—Eso no cambiara mi opinión de que las chicas son complicadas, no entiendo su lógica—

Y así llego el final del día, había habido peleas, discusiones y nuevas amistades

.

.

.

.

.

*Al día siguiente*

Eran eso de las seis de la mañana cuando las chicas comenzaron a despertar. Brittany entro al baño de las primeras, ya que había despertado primero. Luego comenzaron a pasar las demás.

—Tengo mucho sueño—Dijo Hiyori.

—No eres la única—Dijo Emily.

—Por mí no entraría a clases, pero mi tía se daría cuenta y me retaría—Dijo Azami dando un suspiro.

—Espero no nos toque una clase aburrida—Dijo Britt

—Oh que el sensei sea guapo, así le pondré más atención a su "clase"—Dijo Hiyori.

—Claro, clase se le llama ahora—Dijo Emily con sarcasmo y todas rieron.

—Por lo menos este uniforme no es tan feo—Dijo Azami—Mi tía eligió buenos uniformes.

.

.

.

.

.

*Mientras tanto en la otra pieza de las chicas*

El despertador no había sonado, y eran las siete y media de la mañana. De pronto Roció despertó y vio el reloj y adormilada dijo:

—Ah, son solo las siete y media—Dijo cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, pero de pronto se levanta exaltada—¡LAS SIETE Y MEDIA!

—¡aaah!—Se dijo por parte de sus compañeras de cuarto quienes se despertaron alarmadas.

—Es tarde, iremos tarde a clases—Dijo Rocio quien se levanto rápidamente de su cama para vestirse.

—Rayos el despertador no sonó—Dijo Ami.

—Hay que apurarse si no nos regañaran—Dijo Nanami peinando su cabello.

—Burizo-san despierta—Dijo Ami moviendo a la chica que todavía estaba durmiendo.

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto la chica con su fría voz.

—Es hora de ir a clases, llegaremos tarde—Respondió Ami.

—Está bien, iré a arreglarme—Dijo Burizo y entro al baño.

—Que chica más tranquila—Dijo Roció y todas asintieron.

.

.

.

.

.

*En la sala de Matemáticas*

Faltaban solo algunos minutos para que tocaran y que comenzaran las clases. Shion, Natsumi y Yuuna estaban en esta clase. Ellas platicaban cuando se les acercaron dos chicos, ellos eran Demonio Strada y Midorikawa.

—Hola chicas—Dijo Strada con simpatía.

—Hola—Dijeron las tres chicas.

—¿Y qué tal el día de ayer?—Pregunto Midorikawa.

—Pues fue loco—Dijo Shion recordando todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Oh tu eres Shion, te recuerdo de la cafetería—Dijo Mido.

—Oh, enserio, genial—Dijo la de mechones azules—¿Y ustedes son?

—Yo soy Demonio Strada—Dijo el de googles.

—Y yo soy Ryuuji Midorikawa, espero nos llevemos bien—Dijo el peliverde.

—Lo mismo decimos—Dijo Natsumi—Yo soy Kurasaki Natsumi.

—Y yo soy Kisaragi Yuuna—Dijo la chica sonriendo. De pronto la chica saca su celular y tenía un colgante de un helado y Mido con los ojos brillos le pregunta.

—Kisaragi-chan ¿Te gustan los helados?—Pregunto el chico.

—Sí, me encantan—Contesto la chica con sus ojos brillos al igual que el chico.

—A mi igual, me fascinan, puedo comerme dos kilos yo solito—Dijo el peliverde.

—Yo igual puedo hacerlo—Dijo la chica—Un día hay que hacer una competencia de quien come más helados.

—Claro—Dijo Ryuuji sonriendo mientras sus amigos les miraban con una gota en la sien.

.

.

.

.

.

*En clases de Lenguaje*

Las clases habían comenzado. La profesora era joven, así que todos los chicos baboseaban por ella, su nombre era Kagamine Chizuru.

—Bueno alumnos comenzaremos con las clases—Dijo la mujer de cabellos albinos—Mi nombre es Kagamine Chizuru y seré su profesora de Lenguaje.

—Odio este ramo—Dijo Hiyori echándose sobre la mesa—Me aburre.

—Te comprendo—Dijo Suzuno que estaba junto a ella.

—Hablemos de algo que no sea Lenguaje—Dijo la pelirroja.

—Está bien—Sonrió Suzuno y ambos chicos comenzaron a conversar de cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Kote estaba haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, la clase le estaba aburriendo, y justo a su lado estaba Hiroto y comenzó a hablarle.

—Hola Kote—Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Oh Hiroto-kun—Dijo sonriente la chica.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día ayer?—Pregunto el chico.

—Interesante, todo muy divertido ¿Y el tuyo?—Contesto ella.

—Tranquilo para ser el primer día—Dijo Hiroto.

—¿Te gusta esta clase?—Pregunto la chica.

—Ñee, más o menos—Contesto él.

—¿Quieres escuchar música?—Pregunto la chica

—Claro, espero no nos pillen no más—Dijo Hiroto y la chica saco sus audífonos y celular y se colocaron a escuchar música.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro de los puestos estaban Brittany y Genda. El chico estaba durmiendo y a Brittany le ponía nerviosa, ya que la profesora podía darse cuenta y retarlos a ambos, a ella por no despertarlo, y a el por estar durmiendo en clases. Entonces a la chica se le ocurrió despertarlo.

—Oye…chico…oye tu—Decía Britt moviendo el brazo del chico—Despiertaaaa—

Dijo de manera sigilosa—Nos regañaran, así que despierta—El chico ni caso le hacía y seguía durmiendo, Britt se aburrió y olvidándose que estaba en clases grito—¡Despierta!—Genda se despertó y por el susto se cayó de la silla, mientras que todos voltearon a verla, y la profesora con un gesto de enojo dijo.

—Señorita se quedara después de clases limpiando todas las salas de este piso—Dijo la mujer.

—¿Y el profesora? Él estaba durmiendo en su clase—Dijo Britt con enojo apuntando a Genda que estaba en el piso.

—Ah sí…y usted joven se quedara ayudándola—Dijo la mujer. Genda se colocó de pie y se sentó, mientras que Britt con el seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados tomo asiento y pensó: "_Nada de esto hubiera pasado si este estúpido chico se hubiera despertado cuando le pedí"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado...y como dice el nombre del capitulo vendran mas peleas xddd pues ya deben saber de quienes xdd pero no solo habran peleas, tambien situaciones divertidas y demases:D bueno aqui me despido, espero sus comentarios 3 3 BYE BYE!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Feña: Holaa queridos lectores! Hoy presentare el capitulo con mi oc, Kishimoto Yusuke, el hermano gemelo de Shion**

**Yusuke: Hola a todos-Hace una reverencia-Hoy les traemos el quinto capitulo del "Internado Inazuma" Son las 4 de la mañana, disculpen si tiene incoherencia el capitulo, la falta de sueño en la Feña tiene sus consecuencias.**

**Feña: Dormi toda la tarde-Se va aun rincon con un aura depresiva.**

**Yuske:-La mira con una gotita al estilo anime-Esta bien, ya se deprimio...Bueno como saben nuestra autora querida estuvo de vacaciones por eso no actualizo antes, y este capitulo lo ha hecho con mucha dedicacion asi que espero que les guste. Por cierto esta es la segunda parte del capitulo, y falta la tercera en la cual la Feña esta trabajando.**

**Feña: Gracias a todos los comentarios en el capitulo anterior...No dejen de comentar y que venga el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em>-En el capítulo anterior-<em>

—_Oye…chico…oye tu—Decía Britt moviendo el brazo del chico—Despiertaaaa—_

_Dijo de manera sigilosa—Nos regañaran, así que despierta—El chico ni caso le hacía y seguía durmiendo, Britt se aburrió y olvidándose que estaba en clases grito—¡Despierta!—Genda se despertó y por el susto se cayó de la silla, mientras que todos voltearon a verla, y la profesora con un gesto de enojo dijo._

—_Señorita se quedara después de clases limpiando todas las salas de este piso—Dijo la mujer._

—_¿Y el profesora? Él estaba durmiendo en su clase—Dijo Britt con enojo apuntando a Genda que estaba en el piso._

—_Ah sí…y usted joven se quedara ayudándola—Dijo la mujer. Genda se colocó de pie y se sentó, mientras que Britt con el seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados tomo asiento y pensó: "Nada de esto hubiera pasado si este estúpido chico se hubiera despertado cuando le pedí"._

_Continuación…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capítulo 5:

Ya comienzan las clases...y ¿Mas peleas? Parte 2

.

.

.

.

.

*En clase de Matemáticas nuevamente*

Para sorpresa de algunos el profesor que les toco, algunos ya lo conocían como Shion, Fudo, Tobitaka y Mikury. En distintas ocasiones este profesor les había hecho clase y como los cuatro son busca problemas el profesor los reconoció de inmediato. El nombre del profesor era: Shinohara Yusuke. Era un profesor de unos treinta años, no más. En fin el profesor entro en la sala y los cuatro chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al profesor.

—Profesor Yusuke—Dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo. El profesor reconoce a los cuatro chicos y los saluda.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verlos, Kishimoto, Akio, Seiya y Fuchika—Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

—Recuerdo los largos castigos—Dijo Fudo, y los otros tres recordaron cuando el profesor los había castigado.

—Sí, sí que eran largos—Dijo el profesor rascando su nuca—Bueno para los que no me conocen yo soy Shinohara Yusuke su profesor de Matemáticas—Y así comenzaron las clases. Yusuke comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios en la pizarra y luego elegiría al azar para que los resolvieran. Dio un tiempo para que los resolvieran, luego que paso ese tiempo dijo—Bueno alumnos el tiempo para resolver ha pasado ahora elegiré a alguien al azar—Los cuatro chicos sabían que ese "Azar" no era concretamente, al final elegía al que se le daba la gana y conociéndolo escogería a cualquiera de los cuatro.

—"_Que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo"_—Se repetía Mikury en su mente una y otra vez mientras cruzaba los dedos.

—"_No entiendo nada de esta materia así que ojala no me saque, que no me saque, que no me saque"_—Se decía Shion en su mente y al igual que Mikury tenía los dedos cruzados. Mientras tanto el profesor miro a toda la clase y la mayoría literalmente estaba rezando para no salir, y Yusuke con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo:

—Fuchika Mikury y Kishimoto Shion salgan al pizarrón—Sentencio el profesor, las chicas querían solamente desaparecer en ese momento, mientras Fudo y Tobitaka rieron en silencio. Las dos chicas salieron a la pizarra y comenzaron a hacer el dichoso ejercicio. Había un silencio sepulcral, ni una mosca volaba y ambas chicas sentían las miradas de todos.

—Fuchika-chan ¿Sabes algo?—Pregunto Shion en voz baja.

—No se ningún carajo ¿Y tú?—Dijo la chica.

—No sé nada, por eso te preguntaba—Dijo la de mechas azules. Ambas chicas no sabían que hacer, y sentían como a sus espaldas dos chicos reían en voz baja, Shion se dio una vuelta y busco al chistosito que se estaba riendo—Disculpa tu—Dijo Shion apuntando a Fudo quien se estaba riendo.

—¿Yo?—Pregunto Fudo apuntándose hacia sí mismo.

—No el vecino, ¿Quién más se está riendo?—Dijo la pelinegra.

—Pues el—Dijo el chico apuntando a Tobitaka.

—Con que tu igual te estabas riendo—Dijo Mikury frunciendo el seño—¿Es muy chistoso que haya salido aquí adelante y más encima no me sepa hacer el ejercicio? Pues yo no le veo la gracia, me cuesta y no creo que soy la única a la que le cuesta, a Shion le cuesta e incluso creo que tu ni lo sabes hacer—Con esas palabras Fudo y Tobitaka quedaron callados, pues la verdad que ninguno de los dos sabía hacer el ejercicio.

—Se quedaron callados, el silencio afirma todo, no saben hacer el ejercicio, así que dejen de reírse como tarados y maduren un poquito—Dijo Shion enojada.

—Ya basta—Dijo el profesor—Los cuatro estarán castigados después de clases, les hare hacer ejercicios o algo para que aprendan como se hacen y que esto no vuelva a ocurrir—Luego las chicas se volvieron a sentar, estaban muy enojadas con los chicos, y más encima por su inmadurez tendrían que quedarse en castigo.

.

.

.

.

.

-En receso-

Llego el anelado receso, Ami estaba junto a Middonaito, era verdad que Middonaito era una chica bastante seria y callada, pero a Ami le gustaba estar con ella, podian entablar una conversacion facilmente, sin ningun tipo de problema.

—Burizo-chan ¿Quieres hacer algo?_—_Pregunto Ami con una sonrisa

—No, no quiero hacer nada en especial, es mas te seguire donde tu vayas_—_Respondio la castaña.

—Okei, entonces sigueme_—_Dijo con mucho animo la chica, que comenzo a correr y se llevaba a tirones a su amiga. De pronto chocan con algo, mejor dicho con dos chicos, los cuatro caen al piso. Endo y Toramaru; con quienes habian chocado las dos chicas, se colocaron rapidamente de pie y ayudaron a las dos chicas.

—¿Estan bien chicas?_—_Pregunto Toramaru ayudando a Ami a colocarse de pie.

—Si, estamos bien_—_Respondio la oji morado.

—Burizo-chan ¿estas bien?_—_Pregunto Endo a la chica que al parecer estaba enfadada, miraba a Endo con el seño fruncido.

—No estoy bien, me cai y me dolio_—_Respondio calmadamente la chica mirando a Endo con sus ojos grises sin brillo.

—Pero no tienes ningun rasguño, eso es lo bueno_—_Dijo Ami sonriente y de pronto siente un ardor en su rodilla, se mira dandose cuenta que tenia una pequeña herida de la cual salia sangre.

—Esta sangrando, deja que te ayude_—_Dijo Toramaru que se habia percatado de la herdida de la chica.

—Oh esta bien, no te preocupes, no duele_—_Dijo la chica sonriendo falsamente ya que la herida le dolia y ardia. Comenzo a caminar y quejidos de su boca salieron_—_Esta bien dejare que me ayudes.

—Endo-Senpai ire junto a ella a la enfermeria, nos vemos luego_—_Dijo el Utsunomiya quien se fue junto a Ami a la enfermeria. Cuando estuvieron en la enfermeria, Toramaru busco el botiquin de primeros auxilios para curar el raspon de la chica_—_Haber el botiquen debe de estar por aqui_—_Dijo buscando por los cajones hasta encontrar el botiquin_—_Okei, limpiare tu herida y luego le pondre una vendita_—_Dijo el chico sonriendo. Mientras el chico curaba a Ami, ella dijo:

—¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Yamamoto Ami_—_Dijo la chica.

—Si, si se como te llamas, estabas designando habitaciones el dia de ayer, por mi parte yo soy Utsunomiya Toramaru_—_Respondio el chico.

—Por cierto, lamento lo de hace unos minutos, soy muy despistada a veces, y hago cosas torpes, gomen_—_Se disculpo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia haciendo que su largo cabello negro azulado se moviera agilmente, luego arreglo un poco su cabello.

—No te preocupes Ami-chan, yo igual a veces soy asi, y a cualquiera le podria haber pasado_—_Dijo el chico aceptando las disculpas de la chica, y haciendo que ella se tranquilizara. Luego de que Toramaru terminara de curar la herida de Ami tocaron para entrar a clases y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente por la mañana. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo algo iba a ocurrir. Shion, junto con Mako, Lizzy y Rocio se sentaron a comer en la cafeteria, el menu de ese dia era arroz con hamburgesa.

—Hasta el momento no ha habido otro inconveniente_—_Dijo Shion sentandose.

—Es una pena que tengas que quedarte castigada despues de clases_—_Dijo Lizzy a su amiga.

—Lo se, es horrible, a parte que conosco los castigos de Yusuke y no son nada agradables, ni divertidos_—_Se quejaba Shion.

—Te acompañaria pero estoy pensando en dormir despues de clases_—_Dijo Mako.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad amiga mia_—_Dijo la ojiazul mirando de reojo a la rubia.

—No es mi culpa, culpa al sueño que se apodera de mi_—_Decia la oji rosa con dramatismo. Mientras tanto en otra mesa donde estaba Haruya, Hiyori, Suzuno, Atsuya, Kazemaru, Kido y Tachimukai.

—Tengo sueño_—_Decia Hiyori hechandose sobre la mesa, seguido de un bostezo.

—No eres la unica hermanita_—_Decia Haruya bostezando.

—Quiero mi camita_—_Decia la chica que se estaba acomodando en el brazo de Suzuno para dormir.

—¿Que hora es?_—_Pregunto Suzuno.

—Son las una con quince minutos_—_Respondio Kido mirando su reloj.

—Falta harto para que entremos a clases nuevamente asi que me llevare a esta ñiña para que duerma_—_Dijo el albino colocando a Hiyori sobre su espalda.

—Gracias Suzuno-kun_—_Dijo somnolienta la peliroja, el chico sonrio y luego se fueron.

—Me pregunto si esos dos ¿Son novios?_—_Dijo Atsuya en forma de broma, pero Nagumo no lo tomo asi. Justo cuando el chico dijo eso Nagumo estaba tomando jugo y lo escupio cuando escucho lo que Atsuya habia dicho dejando a Atsuya empapado

—¿Que disparates dices? Ellos son amigos de infancia, Suzuno quiere a Hiyori como a una hermana y ella igual, nada mas_—_Dijo Haruya.

—Pero tu no sabes si el gusta de Hiyori, o ella guste de Suzuno_—_Dijo Kazemaru_—_Hiyori es una chica especial, y es linda, quizas a Suzuno le atraiga, y si es asi tu no puedes hacer nada en contra de ello. Y lo mismo es con Hiyori, si le gusta, le gusta no mas_—_Sabias palabras estaba diciendo Ichirouta, el tenia toda la razon.

—Tienes razon, si es que algo llega a pasar entre ellos que pase, pero espero que el no le haga daño a Hiyori o correra sangre_—_Al decir lo ultimo tomo una lata y con sus manos la aplasto y luego la tiro hacia atrás de el, y este le llego en la cabeza de Rocio quien habia visto que Nagumo habia sido el que tiro la lata, asi que se la devolvio, pero con mucha mas fuerza, le llego en plena nuca al pelirojo_—_¡hey! ¿Quien fue?_—_Grito Nagumo haciendo que todos se callaran y lo quedaran viendo.

—Yo fui_—_Contesto Rocio que estaba destras del chico con los brazos cruzados, golpeteando sus dedos sobre su brazo y con una cara de poco amigos. Un frio recorrio por la espalda del chico que lentammente se giro para ver a la chica.

—¿Tienes algun problema conmigo?_—_Dijo Nagumo mirando a los ojos a la castaña. Todos miraban silenciosamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Mejor dicho ¿Cual es TU problema?_—_Dijo la chica resaltando la palabra Tu, y dejando confuso al chico_—_¿Por que carajo mme tiraste esta lata en la cabeza? ¿Te pesa la estupides que no puedes pararte y tirar la lata a la basura o que?_—_Nagumo quedo callado, las palabras de la chica habian sido un "Jaque mate" en su orgullo, en ese momento se sintio muy humillado que no podia decir ninguna palabra, lo unico que se digno a decir fue.

—Lo siento, todo fue un mal entendido_—_Los que conocian a Nagumo se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar esas palabras, esa no era la manera de actuar del pelirojo, pero justo cuando Rocio dijo eso, el orgullo de Nagumo habia sido roto, roto por una chica, nunca una chica le habia respondido asi, y como era la primera vez le sorprendio mucho, dejandolo en shock, haciendo que inconcientemente se disculpara.

—Aish que dolor de cabeza me dan estas situaciones, mejor me voy_—_Dijo Rocio que tomo su botella con jugo y se retiro del lugar, dejando a un pensativo Nagumo. Luego todos volvieron a sus lugares, e hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusuke: -Con palomitas-Tantas peleas por dios<strong>

**Feña: Y hasta aqui quedo el orgullo de Nagumo, aun que creo que Shion deberia de haber roto el orgullo de Fudo...quizas en otra ocasion.**

**Yusuke: Y ahora las preguntas**

**¿Suzuno y Hiyori seran pareja? Yusuke: Yo digo que si, Suzuno es muy atento con ella, me encanta. Feña: No te pongas asi e.e**

**¿Ha alguno de ustedes los han castigado en el colegio?**

**¿Nagumo sera un hermano celoso? Yusuke: Si es que lo es, todo se pondra divertido.**

**¿Shion debe romper el orgullo de Fudo? Yusuke: Conociendo a Shion, en algun momento podria hacerlo, y sera divertido. Feña: Para ti todo es divertido, sobretodo si la gente sufre e.e**

**¿Les sorprendio como actuo Nagumo? Feña: Yo que lo escribi si me sorprendio, nunca crei que lo haria, pero fue divertido escribirlo:D**

**Yusuke: Bueno estas fueron todas las preguntas por hoy, esperamos que el capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Feña: Hasta la proxima. saludos, adios.**

**AVISO DE UTILIDAD PUBLICA XD: Necesito 3 ocs de entrenadores para el fic "Los protectores de los elementos"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Feña: Hola a todos mis queridos y hermosos lectores y lectoras.**

**Yusuke: ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien**

**Feña: Yo con mucho calor**

**Yusuke: Hoy les hemos traido conti, la Feña ha estado con harta imaginacion hoy dia asi que decidio subir el capitulo hoy...Espero les guste mucho, a mi me recontra encanto, esta demasiado genial.**

**Feña: Disfruten de el capitulo...**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior.<em>

—_¡hey! ¿Quien fue?—Grito Nagumo haciendo que todos se callaran y lo quedaran viendo. _

—_Yo fui—Contesto Rocio que estaba destras del chico con los brazos cruzados, golpeteando sus dedos sobre su brazo y con una cara de poco amigos. Un frio recorrio por la espalda del chico que lentammente se giro para ver a la chica._

—_¿Tienes algun problema conmigo?—Dijo Nagumo mirando a los ojos a la castaña. Todos miraban silenciosamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

—_Mejor dicho ¿Cual es TU problema?—Dijo la chica resaltando la palabra Tu, y dejando confuso al chico—¿Por que carajo mme tiraste esta lata en la cabeza? ¿Te pesa la estupides que no puedes pararte y tirar la lata a la basura o que?—Nagumo quedo callado, las palabras de la chica habian sido un "Jaque mate" en su orgullo, en ese momento se sintio muy humillado que no podia decir ninguna palabra, lo unico que se digno a decir fue._

—_Lo siento, todo fue un mal entendido—Los que conocian a Nagumo se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar esas palabras, esa no era la manera de actuar del pelirojo, pero justo cuando Rocio dijo eso, el orgullo de Nagumo habia sido roto, roto por una chica, nunca una chica le habia respondido asi, y como era la primera vez le sorprendio mucho, dejandolo en shock, haciendo que inconcientemente se disculpara._

—_Aish que dolor de cabeza me dan estas situaciones, mejor me voy—Dijo Rocio que tomo su botella con jugo y se retiro del lugar, dejando a un pensativo Nagumo. Luego todos volvieron a sus lugares, e hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Continuacion..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 6:

Ya comienzan las clases...y ¿Mas peleas? Parte 3

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Suzuno junto con Hiyori se dirigian a las habitaciones. Luego el albino recordo que no tenia llaves.

—Rayos verdad que las llaves las tiene Goenji—Maldijo el chico, no podia estar todo el rato con Hiyori en sus espaldas asi que recurrio al plan b. Suzuno comenzo a caminar por los pasillos, y subio hasta la azotea. Al llegar al lugar Suzuno bajo con cuidado a la chica y la dejo sobre el piso, luego el se sento y coloco la cabeza de la chica sobre sus piernas, y la tapo con su chaqueta. Ella emanaba tranquilidad al estar dormida, el chico la miraba atentamente mientras sonreia—Eres muy linda Hiyori-chan, pareces un angel caido—Dijo el albino en voz baja, luego proceso lo que habia dicho ¿Por que rayos lo habia dicho? Malditas hormonas se dijo a sus adentros. Luego de unos minutos Suzuno igual se quedo dormido ¿Despertaran a tiempo para ir a clases?

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Andrea, Shi y Kote estaban sentadas debajo de un arbol. Andrea leia un manga que habia traido consigo, Shi y Kote jugaban "Blackjack"

—Yei, un as y una jota, eso significa Blackjack, te he ganado de nuevo—Dijo Shi mostrando su par de cartas ganadoras sonriendo victoriosamente.

—Aish, odio este juego—Dijo Kote inflando los mofletes y tirando las cartas.

—Solo lo dices por que no puedes ganar—Dijo la de mechas negras ordenando las cartas—¿Otro juego?

—No gracias, tengo dignidad como para no volver a jugar—Dijo la peli plateado.

—¡NO, AHORA DEBO ESPERAR QUE SALGA LA OTRA PARTE!—Grito Andrea quien habia terminado de leer su manga, el cual al parecer estaba muy bueno, y todos los que pasaban le quedaron mirando raro.

—Andrea-chan, no grites de esa manera, creeran que estas loca, y te falta un tornillo—Dijo Kote.

—Me importa un comino, yo quiero mi manga—Dijo andrea haciendo un puchero y un berrinche.

—Dios que madures la tuya—Dijo con sarcasmo Shi mientras andrea le sacaba la lengua—Igual te queremos. Cerca de las chicas caminaban Hiroto, Fubuki y Kido, que se percataron de las chicas y decidieron acercarse a saludar.

—Hola chicas—Saludo Fubuki amablemente y con esa sonrisa que ponia nerviosa a Shi.

—Hola—Saludaron las tres chicas.

—¿Como has estado Shi-chan?—Pregunto el Albino recordando el incidente de la otra vez

—B-bien, gracias—Contesto la chica, sintio algo calido cuando el le pregunto como estaba.

—Chicos ¿saben jugar Blackjack?—Pregunto Andrea mostrando un maso de cartas.

—Si—Contestaron los tres chicos.

—¡Jugemos!—Propuso la chica sonriendo, y todos dijeron que si. La primera jugada gano Andrea y Kido, los demas perdieron; en la segunda jugada todos perdieron ya que se pasaron del numero veintiuno; ya en la tercera jugada gano Kido, Andrea, Shi y Fubuki.

—Sigo sin ganar—Se quejo Kote—No sirvo para estos juegos.

—Yo tampoco gane Kote-chan, animate—Dijo Hiroto animando a la chica. De pronto tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases.

.

.

.

.

.

-En clase de Filosofia-

La profesora todavia no llegaba a la clase, asi que los chicos estaban cada uno con su grupo conversando. Haruya se estaba poniendo nervioso porque Suzuno y Hiyori todavia no llegaban, y miles de cosas comenzaron a pasar por su mente, sus celos de hermano estaban saliendo a flote.

—¿Y Hiyori-chan?—Pregunto Mido al pelirojo.

—No se donde carajos esta—Contesto exaltado el pelirojo—Esta con Suzuno, ya deberian de estar aquí.

—Calmate amigo—Dijo Fudo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Haruya.

—¿Calmarme? ¿Como quieres que me calme? ¡Mi hermana esta sola con Suzuno en una pieza, como quieres que me calme!—Dijo Nagumo muy exaltado y impaciente.

—El Suzuno que conocemos no creo que haga algo asi—Dijo Hiroto.

—Igual me tiene nervioso—Dijo el chico.

—Creo que tus celos de hermano estan apareciendo—Dijo Fudo.

—No soy celoso—

—Eres su hermano, es obvio que te pondras celoso al tratar de protegerla—Dijo Kido sabiamente.

—El lo dice porque ya lo ha vivido—Dijo Fudo para molestar al de rastas.

—Muy gracioso Fudo—Dijo Kido mientras miraba a Fudo con los brazos cruzados y este sonreia con malicia. La hora paso, comenzo la clase, Suzuno y Hiyori nunca llegaron...Luego llego la hora de irse a las habitaciones.

.

.

.

.

.

-Unos minutos despues de que tocaran-

Suzuno y Hiyori se les habia pasado la hora durmiendo. De pronto el albino comienza a despertar por el sonido de la campana.

—Rayos me quede dormido—Maldijo el chico—Me pregunto ¿Que horas son?—El chico saco su telefono para ver la hora, eran exactamente las tres y media—Ay no, nos perdimos la clase...Nagumo debe estar furioso, quizas que esta pensando en este momento—Comienza a despertar a Hiyori ya que debian bajar, todos debian de estar preocupados, y Nagumo debia estar furioso y pasandose pelicula—Hiyori, Hiyori-chan, hay que bajar—La chica comenzo a despertar y dijo.

—¿Ya tocaron para entrar a clases?—Pregunto la chica somnolienta.

—Mas bien tocaron para ir a nuestras habitaciones—Contesto el chico.

—Entonces ¿Nos perdimos la clase?—Dijo sorprendida la peliroja, y Suzuno asintio—Nagumo quizas que estara pensando de nosotros dos, conociendo lo paranoico que puede llegar a ser.

—Ya, sera mejor que bajemos—Dijo el albino. Ambos chicos se colocaron de pie y bajaron de la azotea.

.

.

.

.

.

-En el castigo de Shion, Mikury, Fudo y Tobitaka-

El profesor Yusuke dejo a los chicos haciendo unos ejercicios, por los cual pondria nota, asi que debian de hacerlos todos, y pasarselos antes de irse a sus habitaciones. Habia un clima de tension dentro del salon, mezclado con odio. Mikury y Shion estaban sentadas juntas, mientras que Tobitaka estaba con Fudo. Ambas chicas estaban desarrollando la guia juntas, mientras que los otros dos no sabian nada de nada.

—Que daria por poder tomar una siesta ¿Por que no lo estoy haciendo? Ah si verdad, que por la culpa de dos tarados me tuve que quedar castigada—Dijo Shion con sarcasmo. Tobitaka y Fudo la miraron de reojo—No me miren de esa manera, si saben que fue su culpa.

—Si no se hubieran reido de nosotras—Dijo Mikury—¿Por que nos odian?—Dicha esta pregunta, los chicos comenzaron a pensar porque les gustaba pelear con las dos chicas, ellas no les habian hecho nada, si no ellos a ellas.

—La verdad no las odiamos, es que es divertido hacer que se enojen—Contesto Fudo—No es odio.

—¿Por eso nos molestan?—Pregunto Shion sorprendida por la respuesta, y los chicos asintieron—Que estupidez.

—Shion—Dijo Fudo, llamando la atencion de la chica.

—¿Que quieres?—Pregunto la chica con cierta pesadez.

—Yo te debo una disculpa, por lo ocurrido la otra vez, no habia podido disculparme antes ya que tu siempre me atacabas, o me respondias mal—Dijo el castaño. Lo decia sinceramente, no queria que ella estuviera enojada con el, ya no queria seguir peleando.

—¿Lo dices enserio?—Pregunto la chica, estaba calmada, y el chico asintio.

—Hagamos una tregua—Dijo el chico estrechando su mano, la chica miro la mano de Fudo, sonrio y correspondio.

—Bueno, ahora solo faltan ustedes dos que se pongan en la buena—Dijo la de mechas azules. Tobitaka y Mikury se miraron, sin odio, solo se miraron, para luego estrechar sus manos. De pronto entro el profesor Yusuke aplaudiendo.

—Bravo, veo que ya se llevan bien—Dijo el hombre.

—Profesor ¿Que hace aquí?—Pregunto Mikury.

—Estaba escuchando todo, queria ver si algo hacian para llevarse mejor, y veo que lo lograron, y les quito el castigo chicos, pueden irse a sus habitaciones—Los chicos no podian creer lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, pero era genial.

—Gracias profesor Yusuke—Dijeron los cuatro chicos y se prepararon para irse.

.

.

.

.

.

-En el pasillo principal-

Mientras pasaba el castigo de los cuatro chicos en el pasillo estaba Nagumo junto con Hiroto, Mido, Kazemaru y Atsuya que caminaban hacia las habitaciones. Nagumo queria ir en busca de Hiyori y matar a Suzuno.

—Voy a matar a ese cabeza de hielo—Dijo Nagumo quien ya se le estaba formando un tic en el ojo.

—Nagumo va a explotar—Dijo Atsuya.

—Dejalo, son sus celos de hermano—Dijo Midorikawa—Fudo dice que es normal, ya que ha visto a Kido ser asi.

—¡Deja eso Midorikawa!—Grito Nagumo con una venita sobresaliente en su sien. De pronto ven caminando a Suzuno y Hiyori hacia ellos.

—Mira ahi estan los chicos. ¡Hola chicos!—Dijo Midorikawa moviendo su mano en forma de saludo.

—¿Por que Hiyori-chan esta cojeando?—Pregunto Hiroto al ver que su amiga caminaba con dificultad. Nagumo al esuchar eso un pensamiento salvaje paso por su mente, y corrio hasta donde estaba Suzuno y comenzo a moverlo bruscamente.

—¡Eres un traidor, eso no se hace con la hermana de tu mejor amigo, traidor, traidor, te voy a matar!—Maldecia Nagumo al chico mientras lo movia de un lado a lado bruscamente hasta dejarlo inconciente en el piso. De pronto Nagumo recibe un golpe en la nuca.

—¿Que te esta pasando a ti?—Pregunto Hiyori—¿Por que hiciste eso?

—Hay hermanita querida ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?—Dijo el pelirojo abrazando a su hermana.

—Estoy bien, pero ¿Por que le hiciste eso a Suzuno?—Pregunto la chica.

—Porque es un traidor...como se le ocurre meterse contigo y tener...—No termino de decir la frase porque Hiyori le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza haciendo que le saliera un chichon.

—Idiota, no hemos tenido sexo, eres un hermano paranoico—Dijo la peliroja cruzada de brazos.

—¿A no? Entonces ¿Por que cojeas?—Pregunto confundido el chico.

—Ah, eso...eso fue porque cuando venia bajando la escalera me doble el pie y me cai, pero no fue porque tuvimos sexo—Contesto la chica.

—Ay creo que si tenia celos de hermano, hasta me volvi paranoico—Dijo nagumo apenado.

—Y si hubieramos tenido sexo a ti no te importa—Dicho eso todos calleron de espaldas al estilo anime.

—Oye sera mejor que llevemos a Suzuno a su habitacion, y tu Nagumo debes disculparte por dudar de el—Dijo Hiroto.

—Si, tienes razon, vamos chicos—Dicho esto se llevaron a Suzuno hasta su habitacion, y esperaron a que despertara.

.

.

.

.

.

-Castigo de Britt y Genda-

Ambos chicos estaban limpiando las salas, no se dirigian ninguna palabra, y el ambiente era tenso.

—Nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por tu culpa—Dijo la peliroja.

—¿Mi culpa? Tu fuiste la que comenzo a gritar en mitad de la clase—Dijo Genda con el seño fruncido.

—No hubiera gritado si tu no hubieras estado durmiedo—Dijo Britt de brazos cruzados.

—Pero yo no te pedi que me despertaras—

—Lo hacia por tu bien, era para que no te retaran, ni a ti, ni a mi...a ti por dormir en clases, y a mi por no despertarte—Eso sorprendio mucho a Genda, no supo que decir, despues de todo la chica lo queria ayudar.

—¿Solo querias ayudarme?—Pregunto el chico.

—Si, solo queria ayudarte, y que nos llevaramos bien, pero ocurrio esto—Respondio la chica mientras limpiaba el pizarron. Genda se sintio mal en ese momento.

—Lo siento—Dijo Genda quue estaba detras de Britt, la chica se volteo, y sonrio al chico.

—Esta bien, lo pasado, pasado—Dijo la chica—Bueno manos a la obra, todavia nos quedan tres salas mas.

—Despues de esto te invitare un refresco—Dijo Genda.

—Te cobrare la palabra—Y siguieron limpiando, mientras conversaban y se conocian mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusuke: Wou que capitulo el de hoy, muy gracioso, hay ese Nagumo, nunca lo habia visto asi de paranoico, aun que creo que me pondria igual con Shion e.e <strong>

**Feña: Ja, si, conociendote lo harias.**

**Yusuke: Shion yo te protegere**

**Feña: Shh! Callate tonto.**

**Yusuke: Y ahora preguntas.**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Yusuke: Sensacional-Aplaude repetidas veces-**

**¿Han jugado blackjack? Feña: Yo si, los ultimos dias de clases jugamos con mis amigos**

**¿Que les parecio la reaccion paranoica de Nagumo? Yusuke: A mi me mato de la risa, tienes buenas ideas Feña.**

**¿Que parte les gusto mas? Yusuke: A mi todas donde nagumo se pasaba pelicula, es realmente chistoso. Nagumo: e.e no, no es gracioso -aparece de la nada- Yusuke: ¿De donde carajos saliste? Nagumo: Vine con Hiyori.**

**¿Habran mas escenas de celos de Nagumo? Yusuke: Deben de haber mas, es gracioso. Nagumo: Deja eso Yusuke, algun dia te tocara y no te parecera bonito y entonces me tocara reirme de ti**

**Nagumo: Y estas son todas las preguntas de hoy.**

**Yusuke: Oye yo debia decir eso.**

**Nagumo: Sh!**

**Yusuke: Okei, mejor despedimos el capitulo...y la Feña**

**Nagumo: Se quedo hablando con Hiyori, asi que despidamos el capitulo nosotros.**

**Yusuke: Okei...Hasta la proxima amigos, espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Nagumo: Adios, saludos a todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Feña: Holii queridos lectores les traigo conti.**

**Yusuke: Espero sea de su agrado este capitulo.**

**Feña: Yusuke he pensado en meterte en el fic**

**Yusuke: -Con brillo en los ojos- ¿Enserio?**

**Feña: Sip**

**Haruya: Hazlo para que se ponga celoso y pueda reirme-Dijo Nagumo entrando a la sala-**

**Yusuke: 7-7 tu te callas**

**Haruya: Ya, les dejamos el capitulo, disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior:<em>

—_Nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por tu culpa—Dijo la peliroja._

—_¿Mi culpa? Tu fuiste la que comenzo a gritar en mitad de la clase—Dijo Genda con el seño fruncido._

—_No hubiera gritado si tu no hubieras estado durmiedo—Dijo Britt de brazos cruzados._

—_Pero yo no te pedi que me despertaras—_

—_Lo hacia por tu bien, era para que no te retaran, ni a ti, ni a mi...a ti por dormir en clases, y a mi por no despertarte—Eso sorprendio mucho a Genda, no supo que decir, despues de todo la chica lo queria ayudar._

—_¿Solo querias ayudarme?—Pregunto el chico._

—_Si, solo queria ayudarte, y que nos llevaramos bien, pero ocurrio esto—Respondio la chica mientras limpiaba el pizarron. Genda se sintio mal en ese momento._

—_Lo siento—Dijo Genda quue estaba detras de Britt, la chica se volteo, y sonrio al chico._

—_Esta bien, lo pasado, pasado—Dijo la chica—Bueno manos a la obra, todavia nos quedan tres salas mas._

—_Despues de esto te invitare un refresco—Dijo Genda._

—_Te cobrare la palabra—Y siguieron limpiando, mientras conversaban y se conocian mas._

_Continuacion..._

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7:

"La venganza de Emily"

.

.

.

.

.

Genda junto con Britt terminaron rapidamente de limpiar las salas ya que trabajaron en equipo y las cosas las hicieron mas rápidas.

—Al fin terminamos—Dijo la peliroja sentada sobre una de las mesas.

—Si, todo gracias al trabajo en equipo—Dijo el chico.

—Si, tienes razon...Bueno ahora te cobrare la palabra, Koujiro-kun—Dijo Britt mirando al chico sonrientemente.

—Esta bien, vamos a la cafeteria—Dijo el chico, y Britt camino hasta la puerta y dijo:

—¿Veamos quien llega primero?—Dijo la chica.

—¿Una carrera?—Pregunto el chico.

—Una carrera—Respondio ella y ambos se colocaron a correr lo mas rapido posible hasta la cafeteria.

.

.

.

.

.

Emily caminaba por los pasillos del internado, no tenia nada que hacer, asi que decidio caminar por el internado. Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no pensaba nada en especial. De pronto de lo tan distraida que iba choco con Goenji, fue un leve choque asi que a ninguno de los dos les paso algo. Emliy miro con quien habia chocado y una expresion molesta se formo en rostro.

—Tenias que ser tu—Dijo Gienji mirando con seriedad a la rubia.

—¿Me vez feliz de verte? Pues no—Dijo la chica de brazos cruzados haciendo que sus grandes atrivutos se movieran lijeramente—Tu me debes algo.

—¿Que cosa?—Pregunto Goenji haciendose el tonto ya que sabia perfectamente de lo que la chica estaba hablando.

—No te hagas el sinico porfavor, ambos sabemos de que estoy hablando, una disculpa—Respondio la rubia.

—¿Ah si? Pues tu igual me debes una, por darme una bofetada—Dijo el pelicrema.

—Esa bofetada te la merecias, por mal educado—Dijoo la de ojos bicolor.

—Jaja muy graciosa tu—Dijo el chico cruzado de brazos.

—¿Quieres una disculpa? Te la dare cuando tu me pidas disculpa—Dijo Emily.

—Esta bien—Respondio Goenji.

—Pero...La disculpa la deben oir TODOS—Dijo la chica sonriendo con maldad.

—¿Que?—Dijo Goenji.

—Hazlo o esparcire un rumor por todo el instituto—Dijo la chica. Era mentira solo queria persuadirlo para que se disculpara con ella y aparte para divertirse un rato.

—No te atreverias—Dijo el chico.

—Si me atrevo—Dijo ella. A Goenji no le quedaba otra, acepto lo propuesto por la rubia y fueron hasta la planta baja del edificio donde estaban todas la habitaciones y convocaron a algunos alumnos los cuales se colocaron alrededor de los dos chicos. Goenji no era de esos que se disculba con la gente, era mas bien un chico rebelde y que se preocupaba por el mismo, todos los del internado lo conocian asi, asi que lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir nunca nadie lo volveria a ver, seria la primera y ultima vez. Una gran humillacion para Shuuya Goenji.

—Hola a todos, estamos reunidos aquí por que yo les dije que vinieran, para que vean este pequeño espectaculo. Veran al gran Shuuya Goenji pidiendo una disculpa, esto nunca mas lo volveran a ver—Dijo Emily a todos los que estaban presentes,Goenji la miraba con rabia y se preguntaba si era como un tipo de venganza que la chica estaba haciendo o que—Vamos Shuuya, quiero mi disculpa—El pelicrema trago saliva y se coloco enfrente de Emily, la miro con el seño fruncido todavia y dijo:

—Siento mucho lo de la otra vez, espero puedas perdoname—Dijo Goenji haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la chica para luego mirar a todos como grababan con las camaras de los celulares para luego subirlo a la pagina de escuela y a otras redes. De pronto Goenji salio corriendo, se sentia realmente humillado. Emily miro hacia donde habia corrido el chico con una sonrisa de maldad, su pequeña venganza estaba completada.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsumi con Nanami se encontraban hablando mientras se dirigian a sus habitaciones, al llegara la plantabaja se encontraron con varios alumnos cuchicheando quien sabia que cosa.

—¿Que habra pasado aquí?—Se pregunto Natsumi al ver tanta gente reunida.

—¿Habra ocurrido algo malo?—Dijo Nanami tratando de pasar en medio de la multitud

—Pobre Goenji, disculpandose con alguien, jamas crei verlo—Dijo un desconocido, esto llego al oido de las chicas.

—Es realmente soprendente que esa chica lo alla humillado asi—Se oyo desde otro lado, pero ambas habian escuchado.

—Con que humillaron a Shuuya Goenji, ese de nuestra clase—Dijo Natsumi recordando al chico de la mañana que habia llegado tarde.

—Segun lo que he esuchado sobre el que es un chico que no da su brazo a torcer, asi que todos estan soprendidos por una disculpa que Goenji dio a una chica—Dijo Nanami y ambas estendieron todo sobre el reciente alboroto.

—Igual pobre de el ya que creo que han humillado su orgullo, y a personas como el no les gusta para nada eso—Dijo Natsumi para que luego ambas chicas subieran a su dormitorio.

.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo con Genda y Brit. El ganador de la carrera fue: Ninguno de los dos, fue un empate, pero solo porque cuando estaban llegando a la cafeteria no se dieron cuenta de que el piso estaba mojado, se resbalaron y pasaron de largo de la cafeteria, patinando por el piso para luego caer.

—Ay que dolor—Dijo Britt tirada en el piso.

—Lo mismo digo—Dijo Genda que estaba a un lado de la chica. Se colocaron de pie y entraron en la cafeteria—¿No te ocurrio nada malo?

—Por suerte no, gracias por preguntar—Dijo la chica que luego tomo asiento. Genda fue en busca del refresco, y al volver nota que su amigo Goenji estaba sentado solo tomandose un café.

—Britt me acompañarias a ver a mi amigo que esta solo por ahi—Dijo koujiro apuntando a Goenji, la chica asintio y ambos se fueron a sentar junto al pelicrema—¿Que te aflije?—Pregunto el chico a Goenji, este aparto la mirada de su café para ver enfrente de el a Genda junto con Britt—¿Algo malo paso?

—Ni te imaginas—Respondio el chico—He sido humillado por una chica llamada Emily—Dicho el nombre Britt recordo a su compañera de cuarto.

—¿Que te hizo ella?—Pregunto muy curiosamente la chica.

—y ¿Quien es ella?—Pregunto el chico.

—Ella es mi amiga y compañera de curso Brittany Thiers—Dijo Genda y la aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia—Entonces ¿Que te hizo la chica?—Entonces Shuuya comenzo a contar todo lo ocurrido, desde el balonazo accidental que le habia dado a la chica, hasta la cruel humillacion.

—Y eso fue lo que ocurrio, me siento un poco mal por no haberme disculpado antes, si lo hubiera hecho antes nada de esto estaria pasando, y aquel video no estaria enn internet—Decia Shuuya quien estaba muy arrepentido de todo. Britt miraba al chico con algo de lastima y como Emily era su compañera de cuarto habia decidido hablar con ella en la noche para que al dia siguiente Emily se disculpara con el pelicrema y caso resuelto. Estaba decidido, eso haria.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegada la noche, en el cuarto donde estaban Britt y Emily las chicas todavia no se dormian, eran eso de las diez de la noche cuando Britt le pide a Emily que si podia acompañarla fuera de la habitacion por un momento. Ambas chicas salieron y Britt comenzo a hablar.

—Emily-chan has hecho algo muy malo el dia de hoy—Dijo sin rodeos Britt y sin ninguna expresion en su rostro. Un frio recorrio la habitacion. Ambas chicas estaban de pie mirandose a los ojos, Britt cruzada de brazos, mientras que Emily tenia sus manos en las caderas—¿Algo que decir?

—Era una pequeña venganza—Contesto al chica con una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Sabes que Shuuya esta completamente arrepentido de todo lo que ha pasado, desea que ese balonazo nunca te haya llegado, desea que prefiere que le haya llegado a un arbol—Dijo Britt, mirando a los ojos bicolor de la rubia que tenia enfrente, que de pronto la pequeña sonrisa que estaba formada en sus labios desaparecio—Debes de disculparte con el, esta muy arrepentido—Emily no dijo nada, guardo silencio, por un momento se sintio mal de lo que le estaba ocurriendo al chico.

—Esta bien me disculpare con el, mañana en el primer receso—Dijo la rubia y Britt sonrio levemente.

—Entremos, esto era todo lo que debia decirte—Dijo Britt y luego entraron en la habitacion.

.

.

.

.

.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Emily le habia pedido a Goenji que se juntaran en la planta baja del edificio de los dormitorios que debia decirle algo importante.

—¿Para que me llamaste?—Pregunto Goenji encontrandose con la chica que estaba apoyada con un pie en la murralla.

—Te llame para pedirte una disculpa—Contesto la chica sorprendiendo al chico.

—¿Es una broma cierto?—Bufo Goenji.

—Tengo cara como que estoy haciendo una broma ¿eh?—Dijo Emily—Disculpa por lo de ayer, enserio lo siento mucho, me obsesione con vengarme de ti, y al conseguirlo me coloque mal, asi que lo siento, gomen—Se disculpo la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras que Goenji no podia decir nada, solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esta bien, todo olvidado—Dijo Goenji estrechando su mano al igual que la rubia.

—Bueno creo que debemos irnos, estan apunto de tocar para entrar a clases—Dijo Emily y ambos se retiraron de el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruya y Yusuke: -Con palomitas en sus manos- Wouw que gran capitulo.<strong>

**Feña: Gracias chicos.**

**Yusuke: Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Que opinan de lo que Emily hizo? Yusuke: Es una niña mala.**

**¿Britt hizo lo correcto al hablar con Emily?**

**¿Les gusto el capi?**

**¿Quieren que Yusuke entre al fic? Nagumo: Yo su, solo para fastidiarlo.**

**Nagumo: Bueno esto ah sido todo por hoy, que tengan un lindo dia.**

**Yusuke: Cuidense, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo o actualizacion de fic.**

**Feña: Cuidense. saludos.**


End file.
